1. Field of Invention
This invention concerns rotary mowing machines, both riding and walking types, having either single or multiple blades, typically employed to cut grass, weeds, brush or other vegetation, wherein, according to the present invention, washing means is provided to power water streams onto the inner walls of the blade shroud to wash away wet, loose vege wash away clumps of dried grass or dirt, or other such debris which are typically formed on said inner walls and which typically are very difficult and inconvenient to remove, particulary from heavy riding mowers, the undersides of which are practically inaccessible.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, washing devices for rotary mowers have been of the type which injects water into the mower blade cavity onto the blade or into the vicinity of the blade whereby the blade is expected to throw the water against the debris and wash it away. It has been found however, that the mower blade essentially atomizes the water and merely wets down much of the debris, especially where the debris has already hardened onto the underside of the cavity deck. Devices of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,936,563; 2,984,061; 2,992,524; 3,040,990; 3,214,893; 3,535,862; and 3,648,446, the disclosure of which concerning general rotary mower structure and wash water inlet mechanisims to the mower blade cavity, useful in practising the present invention, are incorporated herein by reference.